


Holding on for an A

by krazieLeylines



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Hermaphroditic Trolls, Multi, Omorashi, Watersports, omostuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-02 23:49:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2830481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krazieLeylines/pseuds/krazieLeylines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gamzee has a certain depraved sexual fantasy of watching his friends wet themselves in school uniforms, and Porrim finds a way to recreate it for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holding on for an A

**Author's Note:**

  * For [viksherenqueer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/viksherenqueer/gifts).



"And the text begins…" Porrim glanced up at the clock on the wall, waiting for the second hand to reach the 12 at the top, "…now."

Dressed as a teacher, Porrim sat down on her makeshift desk (the dinning table from the kitchen), and crossed her ankles so no one caught sight of anything indecent under her too short pencil skirt. Her similarly tight blouse was unbuttoned down far enough to show off the tops of her perky breasts. She wouldn’t have been surprised if the next couple of buttons popped off of their own accord, either.

Her eight students sat before her in two rows of four: Gamzee, Karkat, Kankri and Dave on the left, and Damara, Rose, Kanaya and Terezi on the right. The alchemized tables weren’t exactly replicas of the desks that the humans had in their Earth schools, but it was close enough. Each desk was supplied with some pencils, the ten page test, and a tall glass.

The test itself wasn’t too difficult, or at least that’s what Rose and Kanaya had said when they typed the thing up. Nothing as easy as multiple choice questions, but still nothing that would cause them migraines. The trolls were answering questions about Earth culture while Dave and Rose were doing the same for Alternian culture. But the actual difficulty of the text was irrelevant. That wasn’t why they were playing school today.

Porrim glanced at Gamzee, who was by far the least nervous looking of all the students before her. He seemed to feel her gaze, and grinned up at her deviously.  
In one of Porrim’s spats with Kankri, he had degradingly referred to her as “some sort of fetish fairy, bent on discovering and getting people to engage in their most debaucherous fantasies, whether they care to lower themselves to that level or not”. It was one of Kankri’s least offensive metaphors, and even made Porrim smile to think back on it. It was true that the group of players from the meteor often relied on her wisdom as some sort of sex and relationships guru. That was how she figured out this particular fantasy Gamzee had.

Getting everyone to agree to it had been surprisingly easy. Even Kankri had agreed to tag along, if just because he loathed being left out.

The rules were simple. The goal was to finish the test without any bathroom breaks. And every fifteen minutes, they would take a five minute break where Porrim would fill each of their glasses with water, and they would have to drink it all. Anyone who completed this task would be freed from any and all chores for the next week, while the losers would get double the work load.

Oh, and they had to wear the adorable school uniforms that Porrim made for them. That included childishly cute shorts for the boys, and pleated miniskirts for the girls.

The first fifteen minutes went by without any remarkable developments. Porrim shook the cow bell she had for the occasion, and everyone reluctantly pushed their pencils aside. There were several large pitchers of water beside Porrim, and they were thankfully still cold. She took the closest one in her hands and walked from student to student, pouring the water into their glasses as high as she could without spilling, and in the process showing off a large amount of her cleavage.

She was sure getting to see her breasts was a large factor in most people’s decision to participate, but she didn’t mind if their gazes lingered a little. (Although watching Damara mimic honka-honkaing her breasts was a tad less welcome.)

"Thank you, Ms. Maryam," Dave drawled in a purposely thick Southern accent, playing his part well even as Porrim felt his gaze leer heatedly on her cleavage. He gulped down his portion quickly, as though he was trying to intimidate the others. "Ahhh, that hit the spot."

The others drank more cautiously, Karkat in particular. He was the only other one who was also in the loop about the game’s alternative motive, being well acquainted with his moirail’s watersports fetish.

Porrim gave him a saucy wink for being a good sport, and he nearly choked on his drink in surprise. Behind him, Kankri the back of Karkat’s head a jealous glare, so Porrim blew him a quick kiss to keep him satisfied and well behaved. Kankri’s gaze dropped to his desk, embarrassed but undeniably pleased.

After a couple more minutes, Porrim instructed everyone to return to their tests, and her students picked up their pencils to continue.

It was a good forty five minutes and two full glasses more before Porrim saw any signs of distress from her students. It was subtle, too, and anyone without rainbow drinker senses probably wouldn’t have picked up on the way Kanaya’s grip suddenly became tighter, more tense. Dave’s knees gradually moved closer together a couple of minutes after that. Then it was Kankri, who began to chew at his lip nervously.

Most students were still on the third or forth page, Gamzee lagging behind on the second one.

Porrim waited ten minutes, and then reached for the cow bell. “Time for another break,” she said in a cheery authoritative tone, “You’re all doing so well. Let me pour you all a tall glass to celebrate.”

No one was looking at her breasts anymore. The water she poured was slowly shifting from cool and refreshing to boring room temperature, and no one but Gamzee looked eager to drink it this time around. Most sipped with heavy reluctance, Terezi even grimacing as she did so. Whether it was from a full belly or a full bladder, Porrim couldn’t yet tell.  
"If you want, we can switch it up with some sweet tea next round," Porrim offered when Kanaya looked as though she would be unable to finish, "I brought some in my sylladex, and it’s still nice and cool."

After a second of silence from the class, Gamzee began nodding happily. “Sounds like a mother fuckin’ bitchtits way to shake things all up,” he agreed. He seemed unaffected by the copious amounts of water he had ingested so far, and finished his glass first this time. Porrim assumed this wasn’t the first time Gamzee had done a hold.

When the five minutes were up, Kanaya’s glass wasn’t yet emptied. “Kanaya, finish up,” Porrim urged her dancestor, “It’s time to get back to the test.” She clapped her hands for emphasis, and the whole class watched as Kanaya tipped the cup back and drank the rest in one go.

The younger Maryam’s legs were shaking as she pushed the cup away, and took up her pencil once more.

Getting thirsty herself, Porrim uncaptchalogued the large bottle of tea from her sylladex and poured some into an extra cup to sip at. While Porrim was by no means opposed wetting herself for an eager audience to watch, she couldn’t afford to lose her authority over the game, and it was hard to play a teacher when all she was thinking about was her bladder.  
It was also hard to write coherent sentences in such a state, Porrim assumed. With that in mind, she began to walk around from desk to desk and check up on how her students were doing. She didn’t care for the actual content of their sentences, but the same wasn’t true for the grammar.

"Ah, ah, ah," Porrim said, stopping at Kankri’s desk. She noticed how his answers were slowly becoming shorter with each new one. His head spun up to look at her, his cheeks colored just the slightest bit. Porrim had long suspected that Kankri had a thing for older women, or at least people roleplaying as older women, and his sudden shyness was only more proof of such. She put her finger down on his paper and tutted disapprovingly. "You have to write full sentences, Kankri Vantas. Two or three word answers will not be accepted."

She looked up, this time to address the entire class. “Don’t forget to include the question in your answer,” she added, to which most of them groaned in response.  
Dave in particular flipped back to the front page and began erasing and rewriting his answers.

Another couple of minutes passed, and it became clear to Porrim that Kanaya was becoming quite desperate. Her seating position changed three times in the past minute or so, presumably to find one that was comfortable for her bladder. Porrim touched Gamzee’s shoulder as she passed him, and nudged her chin towards Kanaya so he could keep an eye out for her.

Porrim sat back down on her desk, making sure to keep her legs crossed, and surveyed the rest of the students. Karkat looked downright panicked, his entire posture stiff as a board as he wrote as quickly as he could manage. Dave was fun to watch as well, keeping a stoic expression even as his fingers snuck down between his legs to massage at his urethra. They hadn’t established that students were prohibited from physically holding themselves, so Porrim allowed him to do so without making mention of it.

As the next break time began creeping up on them, Terezi began to giggle nervously whenever Porrim went to take a sip of tea, rocking her hips and squeezing her thighs together. “Shit, this is hard,” she commented out loud.

"Nah, babe, it’s a piece of cake when you have a steal bladder," Dave replied nonchalantly. No one but Porrim saw him squeeze his hand around the head of his penis as he spoke.

Rose glanced up at the clock with an apprehensive glance. “I don’t suppose we’re allowed to forfeit.”

"Only if you wish to scrub down all five bathrooms on the meteor," Porrim answered, ringing the bell to signal another break. "But look, Rose: you’re already more than halfway done. There’s no sense in giving up when you’re so close to finishing." Porrim smiled as non-deviously as she knew how to, and went to pour tea into Rose’s cup. "Drink up, kids! I brewed this batch myself, special for today’s test."

It was quite a delicious treat, sweet but not too much so, and Porrim was happy to see that everyone appeared to enjoy it.  
Damara drank hers in a few large gulps, as though trying to get it over with quickly. A tad too quickly, as some of the water missed her mouth and splashed down onto the breast of her sailor shirt. A look of equal embarrassment and frustration crossed her features when Dave chuckled at her expense.

"Forget how to drink for a second?" He teased between sips, although he grimaced behind his shades as he came to the end.

Kanaya made a barely audible whine as she finished her own glass, her hips jolting in her seat on the last gulp. Porrim glanced under her desk to see if she had leaked, but she didn’t any signs of such on her skirt.

"This tea is delicious, Porrim," Rose remarked as she pushed her empty glass away, her voice strained.

This time it was Karkat having a difficult time finishing his drink under the time limit, but Gamzee talked him through it with whispers too quiet for Porrim to understand. Still, Karkat had also taken to keeping his hand between his legs, rocking his hips ever so slowly against the palm cupping his bulge.

The room became quiet when it was time for them to return to answering the long questionnaire, and Porrim had fun slowly pouring some more tea into her own cup and watching her students squirm. Even Gamzee was beginning to shift in his seat, and seconds later a lump grew underneath his tight shorts, revealing his arousal. Porrim felt glad for her own vantage point, and wished she had a seat so she could hide behind the desk and play with herself while she waited.

"Oh!" That was Kankri, who startled at what looked to be a particularly painful jolt of his bladder. He was far too proud to grab for his genitals, which meant Porrim had a nice view of the sudden dark patch between his legs. His face went a dangerously dark shade of crimson, and his hand shot into the air. "Ms. Porrim, may I be excu—"

Porrim couldn’t help but smile as she got the chance to cut her pale tease of a crush off for once. “Kankri, please wait until the class takes a break to ask questions.”

The look of horror on Kankri’s face was precious, and also almost pitiful enough for Porrim to revoke the rule just for him, but she couldn’t be seen as playing favorites. She just smiled sympathetically at his pain, and watched him squish his legs together underneath the desk.

There were still ten or so minutes, and Porrim wondered if Kankri would make it. It was starting to look like he would, so Porrim turned her attention back to Kanaya, who was sweating and now crossing and uncrossing her legs every few minutes. Like Kankri, she seemed too proud to touch herself for a while. Then she gasped, and her hand went up her skirt, and her other hand began writing all the faster.

Now Porrim really could have used a chair. She moved her knees up higher, and focused on willing her bulge to soften. It wasn’t helping that Gamzee had begun stroking his fingers over his erection, his thighs spasming as he touched himself discreetly.

Terezi leaked next, drawing attention to herself as she whined suddenly and jumped up from her seat, only to drop down quickly and squeeze her bulge until the stream ceased. Porrim could see the fabric of her skirt was visibly darkened, and Terezi very unashamedly pulled the fabric up to push her palm against her soaked panties underneath.

Dave chuckled at Terezi’s little show, which prompted her to toss a pencil at his head. He dodged well enough, but his hand shifted enough in the moment for Porrim to notice that he had been leaking, too.

Thankfully, Porrim’s libido cooled by the time she had to stand up and serve more tea.

As soon as Porrim touched the bell, however, Kankri jumped to his feet.  
"I would like to be excused," he said swiftly, and nearly bolted from the room before Porrim could reply. Damara pointed out the damp spot in his pants rather rudely, calling him "piss pants", but Kankri was long gone and thankfully didn’t hear her. Kanaya was quick to follow after Kankri, standing up as soon as Porrim said, "Of course, any one who wants to leave at this time may."

"Coming, Rose?" Kanaya paused at the door, turning to her matesprit. Rose glanced at her, and then back at her test. Under the desk, Rose’s hips rocked back and forth in a steady rhythm.

"No, I’m good," Rose finally decided, "You go on without me. I doubt it’ll take me more than ten more minutes for me to finish the test."

Porrim nodded with satisfaction, closing the door after Kanaya left and turning back to her students. “Most of you are almost done,” she said, pouring the tea for each six of the students who were still there. Karkat leered at his glass like it was the source of all evil.

Again, Damara got more of the drink on her boobs then in her mouth, but she was also wiggling from her head to her toes, so Porrim let it pass.

"Anyone else want to pussy out and leave?" Dave asked halfway through his glass, "Karkat, you look like you’re about to piss all over the floor. Save your bladder, dude." It was all bravado, as usual. Porrim could see Dave’s dark patch had grown. If she wasn’t mistaken, she thought she could make out the smallest bit of a puddle underneath him.

No one else moved to leave, to Porrim’s relief. Gamzee seemed quite pleased, too, his hand tugging at his bulge softly as he watched his classmates fight to finish their tea before the five minutes were up.

It was a fight they all managed to win, even Terezi, who whined through the entire last minute.

Then they were writing again, and within minutes Damara’s legs were shaking violently. Terezi was in no better shape, her hand now inside her panties to squeeze the head of her bulge. When she leaked again, Porrim saw the liquid spurt through the fabric, and Terezi groaned in her distress.

Now Rose was the only one not touching herself, but that didn’t last for long. A couple minutes later, she pressed a single finger against herself, presumably wherever human females peed from.

Porrim wasn’t overly into people wetting themselves, but seeing people massage their own genitals was a different matter entirely. She decided to stand behind her table, hoping that it would hide her growing erection, since her skirt definitely wouldn’t. She didn’t dare fondle herself, though, having only five more minutes before the next round of drinks.

She instead tried to imagine non-sexual things, but her daydreaming was interrupted when Damara suddenly stood up.

"Teacher, I go now," she announced, her hand wedged between her legs for everyone to see. She began to hobble towards the door, before Porrim put up her hand to stop her. Unfortunately, Porrim was still trapped behind the table.  
"You only have five more minutes," Porrim reassured Damara, "Just sit back down."

But Damara was having none of it. She shook her head, not even pausing in her quest towards the door. “No, no, I go now,” she insisted through clenched teeth.

"Teacher," Dave whined, "Damara is distracting me from my test.

"I know, I know," Porrim said to him, grabbing the prop folder she had with her to step out from behind the table and physically stand in the way of Damara’s departure. She kept the folder in front of the bulge in her skirt, and hoped nobody would notice. "Damara, return to your seat immediately."

Damara gave Porrim a rather ugly look then, and Porrim considered just standing aside. After all, the whole thing was supposed to be a fun game.

Porrim was about to make up her mind, but then Damara shrieked in frustration, “Now!” just a second before her floodgates opened.

Porrim and the rest of the class watched in stunned awe as Damara pissed herself, a very audible hissing sound filling the room. The red tinted liquid splashed down onto the floor, spraying out between Damara’s fingers as she held the fabric of her skirt in her clenched fist.

After she finished being stunned, Porrim stepped out of the way and let Damara flee from the room, pee still gushing down her legs as she ran.

"Oh, shit," Dave groaned, and oh yeah, that must have been difficult to witness with a full bladder.

The class was silent. Even Gamzee had ceased in jerking himself off.

Porrim glanced at the clock. “Four more minutes,” she said.

Everyone else made it the last four minutes, but this time it was Dave who requested a bathroom break. “I ain’t pissing myself for everyone to watch,” was his reasoning, and he casually as slowly as he could with his sticky, damn shorts sticking to his crotch.

Rose almost considered it, but again decided to stay. “I only have a couple of more questions. I can leave if I finish, can’t I?”

Porrim thought that over, and finally nodded her agreement. The goal was to finish all of the questions before losing control, so technically Rose would have completed the task asked of her. “Of course,” she decided, and poured an extra amount of tea into Rose’s glass.

Terezi took a couple gulps of her tea, and then shook her head. “Nope, sorry guys, I’m done,” she said, releasing her bulge and standing up to leave. She walked towards the door, her legs squeezed together so hard Porrim wondered how she managed to move forward at all with her awkward waddling.

It seemed as though Gamzee wasn’t having any of that. “Chicken,” he taunted her, and reached out to pinch her behind.  
Terezi yelped in surprise, jumping up and grabbing herself as she began to leak heavily. She didn’t lose herself half as bad as Damara, but her piss began to drip down her inner legs. “Fucker,” she sneered darkly and waddled all the faster, until she too was gone.

"Shit," Karkat commented, a sound of sympathy, "I guess it’s just the three of us left now."

"Yup," Porrim agreed, "and your five minute break is up."

A few minutes later, Gamzee was back to jerking off, his hand twisting and moving quicker. His legs shook, and Porrim wasn’t sure if he was keeping himself from pissing or cumming, or both. He was still only halfway through his test, which he was barely focusing on now. His gaze never left Rose and her bouncing hips for long.

Porrim decided she was done with waiting, since Rose would be leaving soon, and snuck back behind the table to finger herself under the skirt. She was glad that past Porrim had decided not to wear underwear that day.

At the last question, Rose scribbled down her answer as fast as her shaking hand could manage, and she rushed to the front table to place it down. “Thank you, I’m done,” she said in a rushed breath, the front of her skirt soaked. She didn’t bother to stop holding herself as she left the room, leaving only Porrim, Gamzee and Karkat.

"Oh fuck this," Karkat said, teary eyed and holding himself with both hands, not even bothering to work on his test anymore, "I can’t think straight. I give up. I can’t even fucking stand."

Gamzee bit his lip, nodding and answering gently. “Just let it go, brother. Just let it all mother fuckin’ go.”

Nicely said. Porrim decided she could take his advice too, and began to finger herself harder, rolling up her skirt so she had more room to work with. Maybe the boys could see her. Maybe not. She didn’t really care, seeing as Gamzee was very obviously masturbating himself.

"Fuck you both," Karkat groaned, and let go. His piss hissed loudly, louder than Damara’s. He whined it went on for what seemed like over a minute. Neither Porrim or Gamzee was paying much attention.

Porrim came over the dinner table and her open folder, and Gamzee pulled his dick out of his dick so he could shoot his cum over the floor between his feet.

Gamzee didn't know when he stopped orgasming and began pissing, nor did he give a damn. He held out his hand before the stream, letting the liquid splash against his palm and trickle down his fingers to the growing puddle below. He growled his feral desire long and low until he was finally finished.

And all three were all a mess, a horrible, disgusting mess.

"Thank fuck we don’t have to be the ones to clean this shit up," Karkat said, and the dream bubble around them shifted to some much cleaner scenery. 

"Nah, but we should all and get ourselves cleaned up, palest motherfucker," Gamzee returned in a purry, affectionate tone. He waved goodbye to Porrim as he helped his moirail to stand. "How 'bout a nice long bubble bath, yeah?"

Porrim watched them leave, and smiled a dreary smile. She enjoyed her job as the "fetish fairy".


End file.
